


Committee

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Bad Advice, Cute, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Ray x reader fic where they're going on their first date and the other GBs try to prep Ray for it and it's a little awkward at first but then really sweet?'Sure. Adorable baby.





	Committee

“Well, you scrub up nicely.”

Ray’s cheeks pinken, and he grins at you across the table.

“You’re making me shy.” You prod him gently with your shoes – you wore cute heels for this date, and wonder how anyone could’ve got you to do that except  _him_. “I’m sorry for being late. We… uh, ended up trapping a free-roaming vapour uptown and… things got messy.” He shakes his head. “I won’t bring work with me, though.”

“You have some ectoplasm on your bag,” you say, quietly, and he checks, mumbling to himself. “But hey. I am interested by your job, Ray. I’m not just some stranger. We’re friends. Were friends. Are friends?”

“I think we’re still friends. We’re just… friends who’re dating!” he grins, back on form again, and then shakes his head. “I… I didn’t really… know what to do. When you asked me out. I mean…”

“Bit forward?” you ask, worried, and he shakes his head urgently.

“No! No.” The waiter places bread down on the table, and takes your drinks order. You order a mocktail. Ray orders a beer. “I just… I was worried that… listen, if you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have. But I was worried I was… gonna… let you down.”

“Ray, don’t be daft. You’re adorable.” You reach out, fluffing his hair up gently, and he flushes.

“Well… I sort of… asked my friends for some advice.” You nod slowly. “And… well, first was Venkman…”

* * *

_“A real woman? Oh, Ray, you’re breaking my heart here, I thought what we had was special-” Venkman stopped at the foot of the stairs, and grinned back up at Ray. “So… what’re you wearing? You need to be non-threatening but at the same time noticeable. Have you tried a signature item? Pair of glasses? Bowtie? Something that you can talk about.”_

_“Really? Is that all?”_

_“That is not **all** , Ray,” Venkman said, sharply. “You’re selling yourself.”_

_“I’ve known (Y/N) for a year. She agreed to a date. How much more sold can she be?” Ray said, and Venkman shook his head._

_“No, she is putting in a deposit. You need to get her to keep up her monthly repayments!”_

_“Am I getting a loan or going on a date?” Ray asked incredulously, and Venkman grinned._

_“Have you ever heard of negging?”_

* * *

“I… uh… yeah. It wasn’t great.” You roll your eyes, and Ray shrugs. “So… uh… apparently I have to insult you whilst I compliment you. You’re too beautiful. How about that?” You feel a blush in your cheeks, and kick him under the table gently, and he grins. “Yeah. Maybe not. Venkman isn’t… exactly an advice column I want to write into.”

“What about Egon?” you ask, fascinated, and he nods.

“Well…”

* * *

_“Have you asked Venkman? Whilst I can’t commend his methods, his results are unquestionable.”_

_Ray sighed, and Egon began to scribble figures on a notebook._

_“I… don’t want to replicate his results. For obvious reasons. Such as I sort of like (Y/N). And want to keep her around.” Egon nodded._

_“Unquestionably not the kind of results Venkman usually achieves. Okay. So… biologically speaking, you want to present as a good mate. Good genetics.” Ray put his hand to his face, and Egon looked at him. “How long do you have? I think I have a few-”_

_“Spengs, I would prefer it if you don’t accidentally make me into ‘The Fly’ when my date is this afternoon,” Ray said, slowly, and Egon nodded._

_“Understood. Well, I do have aftershave with human pheromones on it. I was testing the effect of-”_

* * *

“This is… Old Spice. In case you were wondering. Not… whatever borderline-ethical stuff Egon had.” You close your eyes, and then shake your head. “I’m sorry. They’re actually pretty good people-”

“Ray, I’ve spent time in that firehouse. Don’t worry. I’m just intrigued by what Winston could’ve said.” You shake your head. “You know, that’s not even the most morally-dubious thing Egon’s cooked up this week, is it?”

“I’m just grateful you’re understanding.” He shakes his head. “Am I really the only sane man in that firehouse?”

You pause for a moment, and decide that out of the four of them, Ray – your sweet, adorable Raymond – is not the one you’d give the epithet of ‘sane’ to, and then smile.

* * *

_“Just be yourself. Do not listen to anything those two lunatics upstairs have told you to do.” Ray nodded, and Winston shook his head. “Jesus, Ray, you got her to be your friend, then your date-”_

_“Actually, she asked me-”_

_“There! A girl liked you enough to ask you out on a date, and you’re worried you’re gonna mess it up? She likes you! The hard work is done! All you gotta do is go out there and be you. Easy, man.” Winston clapped his arm around Ray, and Ray shook his head._

_“But… like…”_

_“Listen, Ray. You’re a good guy. You aren’t iRobot. Or… a car salesman.” Winston grinned, and Ray nodded. “So get out there, and just… be a good guy. I was gonna say, ‘maybe pretend you like sport’, but if it’s (Y/N), she already knows you’re a nerd.”_

_“Hey!”_

* * *

“It’s true,” you grin. Thank god for Winston. “I know you’re a dweeb, but you’re my dweeb. If… of course, you want to come on any more dates. I may have to ban you from taking advice from Egon and Venkman, though.”

“Don’t worry, I banned myself. So… who did you ask?” he asks, and you smile.

“Would you believe I rang Winston?” His jaw drops and his eyes sparkle, and you blush. “ _He knows you!_  I was far too nervous, I knew he’d give reasonable advice…”

“I think we both owe him a drink.”


End file.
